Mi pequeño secreto
by Lita-48
Summary: Existe un muro entre los humanos y los diminutos, Viktor lo sabe muy bien y le importa muy poco sin temor de desobedecer las reglas. Más cuando se trata de Yuuri, su primer amor y quien lo descubrió, haciéndose su amigo hasta que el destino decidió separarlos. Durante años Viktor esperó a Yuuri después de la promesa que hicieron. Justo cuando perdía la esperanza; él volvió.
1. ¿Vienes a cuidar mis sueños?

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo-sensei.**

 **Advertencia: Historia out-canon|| boy's love|| fantasía**

* * *

 _ **For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come,**_

 _ **until my day, my day is done.**_

 _-Coldplay - Till Kingdom Come-_

* * *

 ** _..._**

Existen pequeñas criaturas que velan tus sueños. Eso escuché de aquella mujer que arropaba al pequeño niño de cabellos negros, tan hermoso que creí había salido de un cuento de hadas que solía leer a escondidas de ellos. En ése entonces yo también era un niño, aunque papá una y otra vez me regañara por mi imprudencia y correr el riesgo de ser descubierto, nunca me perdía de ese largo ritual que ella hacía para que Yuuri durmiera sin temor a que un monstruo apareciera debajo de su cama, a mí me causaba mucha gracia, lo único oculto ahí era yo cuando las luces estaban apagadas, así podía explorar su cuarto y en ocasiones con mucha suerte su casa.

A pesar de mi tamaño siempre fui valiente, no le temo a los humanos y menos a alguien tan precioso e inocente como Yuuri, hasta quisiera ser su amigo, pero mamá dice que si me expongo sería el final para nosotros, un poco exagerado pero acepté respetarlo. Odio las reglas, me siento muy solo y aunque a veces tenemos visitas, somos los únicos que viven en esa casa. Los diminutos no podemos salir ya que corremos muchos riesgos, desde animales salvajes hasta humanos que se aprovechen de nosotros, eso lo leí en una historia, Sala era un hada muy hermosa y al ser capturada por un hombre fue expuesta por él en un museo, al final murió de tristeza. Yuuri no dejó de llorar durante una semana, yo también estaba triste. Sin embargo sabía que él era diferente, que si nos conocíamos, nunca me delataría. Era confiar a ciegas pero no podría dudar de él.

Esa noche creí sería como cualquier otra, fingí estar dormido en mi cuarto hasta que mis padres se fueron a la cama. Ya tenía práctica en el arte de escaparme; me puse mis botas color marrón —Ya estaba vestido para ahorrar tiempo— amarre mi largo cabello en una coleta para que no estorbara y por último tomé mi espada —un alfiler— y mi morral -que cosió mi mamá con un pedazo de calcetín que pedimos prestado- Ahí guardaba cosas que encontraba y nos podían servir.

Con sigilo abrí la puerta. Nuestro hogar se encuentra entre las paredes, mis padres la construyeron con mucho esfuerzo antes de que yo naciera, es pequeña pero suficiente para tres diminutos. A un metro estaba un pequeño hueco similar a los de los ratones en las caricaturas —suelo verlas con Yuuri, bueno, detrás del sofá cuando esta despistado— Da a su habitación y por ahí solemos salir.

Asomé la cabeza para asegurarme de que no hubiera monos a la costa, o algo así dicen los hombres. La única luz que iluminaba el cuarto del pequeño es una con forma de luna, su mamá la pone porque le da miedo la oscuridad. Desenvaine mi "espada" como medida de protección por si estaba la mascota de Yuuri, un enorme y peludo cachorro que solía frustrar mis planes cuando ladraba, una vez estuvo tan cerca que tuve que picarle la nariz, él chillo y retrocedió, dándome tiempo para huir. Estaba vez sólo estaba Yuuri. Ahora que me asegure de estar a salvo, salí corriendo y disfrutando de la libertad.

Lo que más me gustaba además de recolectar objetos era leer libros, la hermana de Yuuri que es mayor tiene muchos, ella va a un lugar llamado "escuela" y ahí aprende cosas, hace amigos y tiene un delicioso almuerzo a cierta hora donde puede jugar. Yo quisiera ir a la escuela, pero los diminutos sólo aprendemos a escondernos y no caer en trampas, muy aburrido.

Me acerqué al buro del azabache, solía guardar pequeños juguetes que eran útiles para mí, antes de ir al cuarto de Mari le echaba un vistazo. Saqué de mi morral una agujeta amarrada a un pequeño clip amoldado para ser un gancho. Lo lancé y este se atoro al tablero, uno gana experiencia. Trepe lo más rápido que pude mirando de reojo de vez en cuando la cama del menor, ni un movimiento hacía.

Cuando llegué a la cima observé a mi alrededor, no había nada fuera de lo común, excepto un gran espejo muy bonito con bordes de plata. Me acerqué a él, podía ver mi reflejo; ya había hurtado otros más pequeños, pero este era similar al de la Bella y la Bestia, una de las películas que a Yuuri y a mí más nos gustaban, él quería un príncipe y con gusto me ofrecía, si fuera más alto que él.

Pero eso no me entusiasmó tanto, me quité mis botas quedando en calcetines y deslice sobre el vidrio.

Una vez mientras Minako visitaba a Yuuri —su maestra de ballet— Pusieron la televisión a unos sujetos que bailaban y daban brincos sobre un extraño suelo conocido como "pista de hielo" y me pareció muy hermoso, a Yuuri también y decidió aprender a patinar, aunque nunca lo he visto. Ojalá algún día pueda.

Esto era similar, estaba resbaladizo y suave, al principio me movía con torpeza, pero al final logré hacerlo bastante bien. Cuando Yurio me visite le mostraré y haremos competencias. Pegué un salto mientras rotaba, pero fallé y caí. Era muy divertido, ya no quería irme a otro lado, y seguí intentando.

Todo iba bien hasta que descubrí que estaba siendo observado. Ni siquiera me percaté que Yuuri se había incorporado y sentado sobre sus rodillas con su cobija sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos chocolatosos —amo esa palabra y amo el chocolate que papá consigue de la almacén de los Katsuki— estaban asombrados, curiosos y confundidos. Me detuve de golpe, papá nunca me dijo qué hacer en estas situaciones.

—¿Vienes a cuidar mis sueños? —Yo no era esa clase de criatura, ni tenía magia, pero su carita ilusionaba conmovió mi corazón y bueno, tal vez eso me salvaría del lío en el que me metí.

Hice una elegante reverencia—Así es, yo me encargaré de que tengas sueños hermosos. —Lo miré guiñándole el ojo y él sonrió—Pero es nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió frenéticamente, inclinando su cuerpo hacia mí con cautela- Eres muy bonito, más bonito que un hada. —Susurró— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tomé la punta de un mechón de mi cabello, jugando con el y enredándolo entre mis dedos. No creía ser tan bello—tenía mis encantos, pero no como un hada— Me deslice hasta la orilla del espejo— Soy Viktor.

—Me gusta. —Estiró su mano, era pequeña y de mi tamaño. Incline la cabeza hacia un lado, no entendí qué significó—Tómala, así seremos amigos.

Vacile al principio, pero la idea me entusiasmó. Sólo pude estrecharla con su meñique, pero fue suficiente para sellar nuestra amistad.

Durante un año fuimos inseparables, nadie de nuestra familia logró enterarse y nos veíamos a escondidas, se aseguró de guardar muy bien el secreto. En las noches jugábamos, contábamos historias y cada uno hablaba de su mundo. Yuuri quería conocer mi casa, pero eso sería imposible. Y a mí me sacaba a escondidas al patio para recolectar flores. Fueron sin duda los mejores días de mi vida. Tenía 10 años cuando sucedió, yo sólo era un niño ingenuo que creyó podía tener a Yuuri a su lado el resto de su vida, pero cuando cumplió seis años el destino decidió separarnos.

El azabache me llevó al patio trasero oculto en el bolsillo de su camisa color azul, no hablaba tanto como solía, yo le pregunté qué sucedía pero no me respondió. Tan sólo se sentó en el pasto y mirando hacia los lados, me sacó de su bolsillo con cuidado, dejándome sobre el suelo.—Tengo que… —Sus ojos se cristalizaron. En otras ocasiones lo vi llorar, cuando se caía o su mamá lo regañaba, pero esta vez era diferente. No encontré una excusa para que él estuviera triste. Posé mis manos sobre su dedo índice, cualquier problema que tuviera me aseguraría de ayudarlo. Tomó aire, intentando continuar— V-Viktor, tengo que irme.

—¿De vacaciones? —No creí que fuera algo malo, estaba acostumbrado a que saliera en vacaciones.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse en sus mejillas coloradas.—¿Recuerdas que soy de Japón? Bueno, mis papás quieren regresar a… Hase… —Balbuceó. Algunas palabras le costaba trabajo pronunciar— Hasets… ¡Hasetsu! Ya no viviré más en Detroit.

Mi pecho dolía, dolía mucho. A eso se le llama tener un corazón roto. Quería llorar, gritar, pedirle que se quedara y que esperara, que yo encontraría la forma de crecer y ser parte de su mundo; pero sólo pude mostrar una sonrisa falsa—Tranquilo Yuuri, no llores. Nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Gimoteó, limpiando con su manga sus lágrimas.

No lo estaba, de hecho, creía más en que no lo volvería a ver.— Porque el príncipe siempre encuentra a su princesa, sin importar dónde esté. Y algún día nos volveremos a ver.

—V-voy a volver Viktor, lo prometo. Te compraré una bonita casa de muñecas y seremos una familia.

 _Ojalá la vida fuera un cuento de hadas._

.

.

.

Seguimos viviendo en esa casa, Yuuri me dijo que sus padres no la venderían por si algún día regresaban —en serio quería creerlo— Fue habitada por varias familias que la rentaron, pero al final siempre se iban y yo no volví a hablar con otro humano. Seguía escabulléndome entre sus vidas para leer y robar sus pequeñas pertenencias, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en el sótano donde Yuuri escondió el espejo como un regalo para que yo pudiera "patinar." Era lo único que tenía de él y lo apreciaba demasiado. Al principio tenía la esperanza de que Yuuri cumpliría su promesa, pero fue muriendo mientras pasaron los años. Ahora ya tenía veintidós, pronto me mudaría en busca de una familia y un nuevo hogar. Mi padre sugirió en presentarme a Mila, la hija de uno de sus viejos amigos, pero la idea no me convencía. Yo sólo quería formar un hogar con Yuuri, y eso era imposible. Por eso lo estuve esperando, pero mis padres no lo sabían y me presionaban.

El invierno llegó junto con Yakov, Lilia y su "hijo" Yurio —así le decía para no confundirlo con mi Yuuri— Ellos pasarían un tiempo viviendo con nosotros ya que habían demolido la casa donde habitaban cuando sus dueños la vendieron. Después de que el abuelo de Yurio —y su único pariente— falleció, Yakov lo recibió en su casa y lo cuidó junto con su ex mujer, al final gracias a eso se reconciliaron. A mí no me molestaba, él era muy malhumorado y a mí me gustaba provocarlo, a veces me acompañaba a mis excursiones en busca de algo que tuviera animal print. A pesar de que el rubio era un diminuto parecía más un hada, sólo que nunca lo mencione o terminaría matándome.

Como cualquier otro día salí de mi hogar junto con el gatito enojón, ahora no había inquilinos y tenía la casa para mí. Sólo los viernes y lunes una mujer venía a limpiar, así que estaba a salvo. Salimos del cuarto de Yuuri y nos dirigimos a la sala, debíamos cruzarla para ir al sótano. Después de insistir tanto lo convencí de conocer mi pista de hielo —o mas bien vidrio—, aparentaba no estar interesado, pero yo sabía que llamé su atención. Si pudiera verlo en la televisión sería más eficiente.

—Tsk… ¿Cuánto falta?

—Me detuve de golpe, sosteniendo del brazo a Yurio para que no avanzara un paso más. Había unas cajas sobre la mesa, otras en el suelo. Ambos nos escondimos detrás de la pared cuando escuchamos pasos. No había a donde ir sin pasar desapercibidos.

¿Ya es todo? —Era una voz muy gruesa, esta persona dejó caer algo contra el suelo. Con cuidado me asomé, era alguien con un rostro muy serio y de cejas gruesas. Su vestimenta era extraña, parecía uno de esos sujetos que andan en moto y son delincuentes; pero la familia Katsuki no le rentaría su casa a un delincuente—. Hey, responde.

—Sí, es todo.

Conocía esa voz; no era tan dulce ni suave como cuando era niño, pero podía identificarla sin cometer error alguno. Mi corazón se aceleró, tanto que temí escapara de mi pecho. ¿Podría ser? Tallé mis ojos, no quería que fuera un sueño. Yurio dio un tirón a mi camisa, susurrando que debíamos escapar, pero no pude moverme. Creció tanto. Su cara seguía siendo la de un niño inocente y tierno, pero su cuerpo todo lo contario, era delgado pero atlético —seguro siguió patinando— Su ropa era ceñida por lo que pudo tener una mejor vista de todo. Era tan atractivo, ahora parecía un príncipe y yo bueno, con ese tamaño sólo podía ser la princesa que espera ser rescatada —en qué momento cambiaron de papeles, era raro— Al menos ya no traía el cabello largo, sería peor.

Viktor… por favor vámonos. —De no ser porque Yurio otra vez habló no me hubiera percatado del peligro que corríamos. Sí, hablaba del otro sujeto. Lo miré por encima del hombro, tenía mucho miedo. No podía culparlo, apenas tenía quince. Después hablaría con mi Yuuri.

Como pudimos logramos escapar. No le contamos a nadie de lo ocurrido o tendríamos problemas, mamá preparó la cena pero yo no tenía apetito, me fui a mi cuarto para buscar algo decente para vestir y visitarlo en la noche. Hace unos años una niña vivió aquí, tenía muchas muñecas y ropa, algunas más grandes, otras me quedaban. Así pude tener un armario con toda clase de prendas.

Al final, sí cumplió su promesa.

La noche llegó, nunca estuve más feliz. El saber que Yuuri estaba afuera en su cuarto me entusiasmaba, podía escuchar su voz a través de la pared. Cuando todos dormían decidí salir, no estaba muy seguro de qué decir pero, sólo pensaba en abrazarlo —a mi manera— y ver la casa de muñecas que sería mi nuevo hogar, seguramente él escogió la más hermosa de todas. Yuuri llegó justo a tiempo, un poco más y ya no estaría aquí.

Cuando todos dormían tuve la oportunidad. Ni siquiera fue necesario llevar mi arma, Yuuri nunca me lastimaría. Salí no sin antes asegurarme de que no estuviera el tipo de antes, pero sólo lo vi a él sentado en su cama hablando por teléfono. Sin duda es precioso. Corrí hasta esconderme detrás de la pata de su tocador, me daba nervios aparecerme. Como un tonto enamorado tenía el deseo de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, ahora ambos éramos grandes, él tenía dieciocho y podíamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

—Sí mamá, lo entiendo. No te preocupes… ya lo sé. Entiende, era mejor que viniera a entrenar a Detroit, pronto será… Estaré bien, sé cuidarme solo. Yo también te amo, adiós.

¿Entrenar? ¿Acaso él era patinador? ¡No podía esperar más, debía saberlo! Y antes de que pudiera avanzar alguien rodeó mi cintura con ambos brazos.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Murmuró.

Yurio, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Respondí.

¿Acaso eres idiota? Está prohibido andar aquí cuando hay humanos. —Si no fuera porque estaba Yuuri, probablemente me gritaría como un histérico.

Tú no lo entiendes. —Él me liberó— Yuuri me conoce.

—¡¿Huh?!

Me giré hacia él, no quedaba de otra o no me dejaría ir— Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, él me prometió que regresaría y lo hizo.

Se cruzó de brazos mirándome incrédulo. Era difícil de creer, pero mis ojos no mentían.— De niños, ah. Ya veo, tú siempre rompes las reglas pero no es el punto. ¿Crees que te recuerda? ¡Hola, eran niños! —Alzó un poco la voz, pero de inmediato se cubrió la boca, dirigiendo la vista al azabache que no se inmutó.

Es obvio que me recuerda. —Rodé los ojos, él no entendería el lazo que nos unía.

—¿Y si no te recuerda? Piensa en todas las posibilidades.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

Yurio se quedó callado por unos segundos. Él también sabía que no lograría convencerme, así que lo meditó— Bueno… si él te recuerda te llamará o algo, ¿No? Espera a que muestre señales de que te está buscando. Por favor, se precavido.

Incluso para alguien que siempre me insultaba, él suponía que corría peligro. Claro, no conoce a Yuuri, pero intenté ser comprensivo. Asentí con la cabeza, no importaba quién daba el primer paso, nuestro destino era estar juntos. Así que volví a casa, convencido de que al día siguiente o esa misma misma noche Yuuri haría algo para llamar mi atención y vernos. Eso esperaba.

.

.

.

Primero fue un día, luego dos, luego tres, luego la semana. Yuuri casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando llegaba se tiraba a la cama agotado. Creí que a causa de su cansancio era por eso que no me buscaba, pero comencé a tener mis dudas. Odiaba dudar de él, pero los comentarios de Yurio no ayudaban para nada _. "Recuerda que era un niño" "tal vez al final creyó que todo lo imaginó."_ ¿Y si era cierto? Sacudí la cabeza, no, no podía ser verdad, no era esa clase de persona.

Cuando él salió me atreví a explorar la casa, parecía que vivía solo y no tenía muchas pertenencias. De lo poco que descubrí fueron sus fotos sobre la chimenea, era él en la pista con medallas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me sentí muy feliz, pero en el fondo, decepcionado. No quería admitirlo pero Yuuri me olvidó. En sus recuerdos acaso fui un cuento de hadas.

Esa tarde llegó más temprano, comió algo y se fue a la cama. Mi familia aprovechó para saquear su cocina, pero yo preferí ir a mi lugar secreto y patinar mientras lloraba. Parecía que Yuuri siempre me hacía llorar, no lo había hecho desde que se fue, me mantenía positivo pero ahora otra vez rompió mi corazón que tardó tanto en sanar solo para estar listo y ser de él cuando regresara. Si esto seguía así mi mundo se desmoronaría poco a poco. Antes de volver a casa me detuve para trepar hasta la ventana de Yuuri, era pequeña pero podía ver el mundo a través de ella. Observé el cielo estrellado y con todo mi corazón deseé poder ser como él; ojalá la realidad no se interpusiera.

—¡Espera Phichit! Deja me conecto. —Me tomó por sorpresa, causando que del susto trastabillara. Por suerte Yuuri nunca miró hacia la ventana y pude esconderme detrás de la cortina. Podía ver que escribía en un aparato mientras reía, era como una computadora pero más pequeño y portátil, no conocía su nombre pero entendía que servía para ver películas. Yuuri siempre las veía mientras comía palomitas. También podía escribir notas.

Entonces se me ocurrió. ¡Era una gran idea! Tuve que esperar a que todos sin excepción estuvieran en los brazos de Morfeo, esta vez me aseguré de que Yurio no me espiara. Era simple pero tal vez le haría recordar. Yuuri siempre deja su aparato con la tapa abierta en su escritorio y encendida. De esta forma podría declarar mis sentimientos sin ser descubierto.

Tuve que trasladarme de tecla a tecla, fue bastante laborioso y me llevó un buen rato, pero logré terminar antes de que despertara. Estaba cansado, pero orgulloso de mi trabajo. Retrocedí y releí la carta, me enamoraría hasta a mí. En eso escuché un quejido, me di la media vuelta. Yuuri se había levantado y no me di cuenta —ya van dos veces— tallaba sus ojos y bostezaba. Estábamos frente a frente, seguro me descubriría. Ahora no tenía muchas opciones, sólo una. Salté al cajón que estaba semi abierto. Ahí guardaba materiales como lápices, papel, sacapuntas, etc. Se acercó al escritorio, yo retrocedí todo lo que pude hasta tocar pared. Nunca creí que sentiría miedo de Yuuri.

Lo escuché balbucear unas palabras, pero no entendí muy bien qué decía. Hasta que me percaté que sus lentes estaban en ese cajón. Genial, no era mi día de suerte. Metió su mano y tanteando los buscaba, yo me arrastré hasta la esquina. No ahora, no ahora. Él sujetó sus lentes. Volví a respirar, eso fue mortal. Su teléfono sonó, Yuuri cerró el cajón y yo me quedé atrapado. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

Me asegure de que abandonara la habitación, hubo completo silencio después de un rato. Con toda mi fuerza intenté empujar, pero no logré abrirlo. Era muy pesado, estaba en problemas. Cuando mis padres descubrieran que no estaba en casa se preocuparían y Yurio no tendría de otra que confesar mi historia con Katsuki.

—¡Viktor! —Ya estaba resignado a ser descubierto hasta que escuché una voz— ¡Eres un idiota!

¡Yurio! —Grité. Estaba salvado. — ¿Cómo… cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Vi cuando te capturó, por suerte no se dio cuenta. Te sacaré de aquí.

No podía ver qué hacía, sólo lo escuchaba quejarse y gruñir, yo también intenté empujar de nuevo, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano.

—Tendré que avisarle a papá y Yakov.

¡NO! —Di un golpe a la madera—Si les dices tendremos que irnos y no volveré a ver a Yuuri. Por favor, no les digas.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Yo pensaré en algo, tú inventa una excusa.

—No seas idiota, no podrás salir de aquí. Y a mí no se me ocurre nada.

Dame una oportunidad. —Mis piernas temblaban. Ya no me sentía tan valiente— De aquí hasta que llegue la noche, si no logro salir entonces les dices.

Hubo un silencio.

—Está bien.

Se quedó otro rato intentando sacarme, pero tuvo que irse a las horas para dar una excusa convincente de mi ausencia, espero no fuera nada ridículo. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue que cuando Yuuri abriera el cajón —si por una fuerza divina— estaba distraído, podría salir.

Mientras lanzaba una pequeña goma hacia la pared, Yuuri por fin llegó. Se había sentado frente a su escritorio, yo tomé una hoja de papel para esconderme tras de ella. Ahora que lo recordaba, posiblemente leería mi carta. Él no sabría que su amado estaba atrapado como una damisela en apuros.

.

.

.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién escribió esto? —Su voz sonaba alterada. No esperaba esa reacción, imaginé un suspiro soñador o un grito mencionando mi nombre.— ¿Alguien habrá entrado a mi casa? —La silla cayó al suelo. Tenía que saber qué sucedía.

—Policía.

¿Por qué Yuuri le llamaba a la policía?

—Hola, alguien entró a mi casa.

Cerró la puerta de su recámara. Yo estaba a punto de colapsar, ¿Ni eso le hizo recordarme? Estaba tan enojado, quería golpear su perfecto rostro. Me puse de pie y corrí hasta chocar con la pared, no logré moverla ni un centímetro. Era un fiasco y seguro Yurio ya les avisaría a mis padres.

Fue en cuestión de segundos. Yuuri abrió el cajón con desesperación y todo salió volando, hasta yo. Aterricé en la cama así que no sufrí mucho daño, sólo el emocional. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero estaba mareado y agitado. Ahora había un silencio, uno muy aterrador.

—¡¿Qué… qué eres tú? —Él me señalaba con gran temor, como si yo fuera un monstruo. Vaya, pensar que cuando era niño dijo que era hermoso.

Me puse de pie, esta vez no iba a huir —ni podía— Apreté los puños, no me iba a dejar intimidar por alguien que podía aplastarme— ¡Soy Viktor! El que te escribió la carta, idiota.

No quería llamarlo así pero era la verdad. Yurio estaría orgulloso de mí.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Aún no podía creerlo— Disculpe, falsa alarma. Era un amigo. —Colgó el teléfono. Se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí— Es imposible—Mustió. Eso sólo me hizo enojar más.

—¡No decías eso cuando eras niño! —Di un golpe con el pie a la cama. Siempre fui muy calmado, pero comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

¿No fue un sueño? —Susurró para sí mismo, pero alcancé a oír. Se sentó de rodillas sobre el suelo, recargando sus brazos sobre la cama. Me analizaba, sus ojos podían atravesarme y por alguna razón me sentía desnudo, figurativamente— Cuando era niño… recuerdo tener un amigo.

¡Soy yo! —Me señalé— Tú tenías cinco años cuando nos conocimos. Yo estaba patinando en tu espejo.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Un flechazo a mi corazón, bien jugado Katsuki.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

¡¿Ah?! —Me rodeé con los brazos— ¡Es demasiado pronto! Yuuri pervertido.

¡N-no me refiero a eso! —Negó con las manos, colorándose del rostro— Es que no creo que seas real, lo siento.

Solté un suspiro. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan escéptico? Estiré mi brazo hacia él, Yuuri me imitó con su dedo índice con la timidez que le caracterizaba. Una vez más con un simple roce volví a pertenecerle, pero esta vez sentí pánico, ahora que era un adulto y tenía un futuro por delante tal vez yo ya no podría formar parte de su historia. La diferencia entre nosotros parecía un abismo, uno que podría jamás cruzar.

 _ **And say you'll come and set me free,**_

 _ **just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia. Será corta, aunque también depende cómo la desarrolle. Calculo tres o cuatro capítulos largos, pero no estoy segura. Es tan lindo imaginar un Viktor pequeño y ni se diga Yurio bebé. Mide aproximadamente 10 centímetros.**

 **Cualquier duda, error, aclaración, sugerencia, estaré muy agradecida por sus reviews.**

 **Saludos y besitos.**

 **we were born to ship Viktuuri. -Ya hasta parece firma-**


	2. Almas gemelas

_**Podremos vernos una y otra vez en sueños ¿verdad?**_

 _-Shadow of love, Olivia Lufkin-_

* * *

 **…**

Nunca he sabido la razón de nuestra existencia, cuando era niño era una pregunta frecuente que le hacía a mis padres especialmente cuando conocí a Yuuri. Ellos decían que nacimos de las lágrimas de las flores. Cuando los humanos comenzaron a destruir su habitad y abarcar cada vez más terreno sin respeto por la naturaleza, ellas como último recurso nos crearon como un molde para sus almas. Yo no podía creer que seres tan hermosos fueran tan crueles; y recordé a las rosas. Lo mejor es no acercarse o te pincharán. Odiaba admitirlo pero Yuuri era una rosa. Sólo que a diferencia de los demás, nadie —o al menos yo— podía resistirse, sin importar las heridas. Y yo sólo quería vivir con él en un jardín donde el mundo no pudiera tocarnos.

Comenzó a llover, las gotas golpeaban la ventana y como él permaneció en silencio yo me senté al borde la cama a unos centímetros del azabache. Podía notar una especie de brillo en los ojos de Yuuri, pero no quería adelantarme y suponer ideas, para él sólo era una criatura extraña, casi mágica.

—Entonces… ¿Fuimos amigos? —Venció su timidez cuando estuvo seguro de hablar.

—Ajá— _Fuimos más que eso_. Pensé. Vale, éramos niños pero una conexión nos unía, como un hilo rojo.— Tú me prometiste volver y tendríamos una familia. —Remilgué, pero no pareció captarlo.

¡¿Ah?! —Otra vez su rostro se coloró, era más común a cuando estaba pequeño. Y me gustaba, ese aire de inocencia a pesar de ser un joven.— ¿Alguna otra cosa que no sepa?

Y me dijiste que me comprarías una casa de muñecas. —Me crucé de brazos. Parecía una esposa con un matrimonio frustrado y un esposo ausente. — Ay, Yuuri —Solté un suspiro— Cuando te volví a ver pensé que serías mi príncipe, pero ahora veo que eres tan torpe.

Entreabrió la boca, pero al final se quedó callado de nuevo. Se había vuelto tan inseguro. Ahora que lo recordaba Yurio estaría en estos momentos contra la espada y la pared, lo mejor era regresar a casa y también darle tiempo a Katsuki de pensar. Me puse de pie, él encarnó ambas cejas. —Debo volver a casa, te recuerdo que mi mundo y el tuyo no deben mezclarse, eso nunca nos importó pero mi padre me mataría si se entrara. —Me mantuve firme, fulminándolo con la mirada.— Promete no decir nada.

Serás mi secreto. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa— Perdón por no recordar todo pero por favor, quiero volverte a ver.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. No quería irme y separarme de él—Pero no me olvides de nuevo. —Le recriminé.

¡Jamás! —Acarició con su pulgar mi cabeza, con tanto cuidado como si fuera a romperme.— Eres tan frágil.

Quedamos que al día siguiente después de su entrenamiento nos veríamos y tendríamos una cita. Él no lo llamó de esa forma, pero cenar juntos en el patio de su casa bajo las estrellas no era una simple salida. Mis esperanzas estaban regresando, aún teníamos mucho por resolver —empezando por mi tamaño—pero si él me amaba tanto como yo encontraríamos la manera de superarlo.

Yurio les dijo a mis padres que fui a buscar unas fresas al patio y que tardaría un buen rato en cargar una por una para llevarlas a casa. Cuando llegué sin nada tuve que excusarme de que el inquilino llegó y debía esconderme. Cenamos queso con pan, después le diría a Yuuri que compre más chocolate.

Era demasiado pronto, pero estaba en las nubes y quería tener todo listo para nuestra cita. Fui a mi cuarto y entré bailando, dando vueltas y tarareando una canción. Yurio entró seguido de mí y me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Cómo saliste?

Me detuve y caminé hacia el armario, abriéndolo—Yuuri me sacó, al principio estaba muy sorprendido pero hablamos un poco.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en mi cama— ¿Te recordó?

—Algo así—Tomé una camisa blanca, era de mis favoritas y sólo la usaba en ocasiones especiales —bueno, la reservé para Yuuri— y un pantalón negro ajustado. Me acerqué al espejo y me la coloqué encima para darme una idea de cómo luciría— Recordó un poco. Mañana tendremos una cita.

¡¿Perdiste la cabeza?! Ese cerdo ya es un completo desconocido. —Lo miré por el reflejo. Apretaba los puños y parecía un gato erizado— No puedes confiar en él.

Yuuri es muy bueno, aún ahora. —Dejé la ropa sobre la cama.— ¿Debería ponerme una flor en el cabello?

Chocó su palma contra su rostro.—Te perdí. Ya de por si estabas loco. —No había nada que decir, estaba muy concentrado en mi aspecto. — Déjame acompañarte… al menos quiero saber que estarás bien.

.

.

.

Froté un pequeño pétalo de una flor en mi cuello hasta que su olor se impregnara a mi piel. No lo niego, estaba un poco ansioso al ser la primera vez que salía con un chico y no cualquiera, el amor de mi vida. Eran las diez de la noche, mis padres se fueron a acostar y Yurio convencía a Yakov de que hiciera lo mismo o le saldrían más arrugas. Aún no sabía por qué me apoyaba, pero estaba muy contento de no estar solo. Cuando Yurio entró a mi habitación supe que todo estaba despejado. Él me acompañaría y me dejaría cuando viera que todo estaba en orden. Acomodé una vez más mi fleco, me vi en el espejo y giré sobre mi eje. Si esto no conquistaba a Yuuri, no sé qué lo haría.

Ambos salimos sin problemas, ahora ya podíamos andar por la casa sin miedo de que nos descubrieran. Me detuve en el lumbral de la puerta de la sala, habíamos quedado que nos veríamos en el jardín pero alguien estaba sentado en el sofá, si no mal recuerdo era el tipo que lo ayudó con la mudanza. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—¿Será su novio? —Yurio se escondió detrás de mí.

¡No! —Exclamé. Yuuri no podría andar con alguien como él, no tiene pinta de ser su tipo.

Él se cruzó de piernas, acomodándose en nuestro sofá como si pensara quedarse un buen rato ahí. Qué rabia me daba.

—Yuuri, ¿Qué tanto haces?

Ah, lo siento. Me estaba arreglando —Salió mientras se acomodaba su camisa en cuello v, yo sentí desmayarme. Sin lentes y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás era como un dios; estaba completamente embelesado. Y no se diga de la parte trasera. Si pudiera ya me habría lanzado a besarlo; era precioso sin asomo de duda, pero vestido así parecía un ángel estrafalario.

¿Por qué tan arreglado? —Encarnó una ceja. Me crucé de brazos, a él que le importaba.

Negó—No es nada—Sabía que no debía mencionarme, pero pudo decir que tenía una cita. Miró su reloj de mano.

Veamos una película —Se inclinó hacia la mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones y tomó el control de la televisión. Yo miré a Yuuri expectante, pero parecía en conflicto.

Sino lo hacía él, yo lo echaría. Con paso firme me dirigí hacia la pequeña mesa, ni siquiera Yurio se esperaba eso y se quedó congelado detrás de mí. Como pude logré subir y colocarme frente a él. Nadie arruinaría mi cita— ¡Hey tú, largo de aquí! Yuuri tiene una cita conmigo.

Me sentí observado por todos. Cada uno expresaba diferentes emociones. Yuuri lucía temeroso, Yurio estaba hecho una furia y el sujeto bueno, no podía interpretar muy bien su reacción pero era seguro que logré intimidarlo.

El rubio corrió hacia mí y trepó como un gato —desde niño fue muy ágil—, me sujetó del brazo y me dio un fuerte tirón, pero no logró moverme.—¡Vámonos de aquí! —Refunfuñó.

El moreno se inclinó hacia nosotros, entrecerrando los ojos— Yuuri, ¿Por qué unas hadas viven en tu casa?

¡¿Huh?! —Gritamos al unísono.

No son hadas Otabek. —Yuuri me detuvo con su palma cuando estuve a punto de darle una paliza. Yo me aferré a esta.

—Yuuri es mío.

¿Ah? Yo no quiero a Yuuri —Parecía muy tranquilo, como si fuera algo de todos los días ver pequeñas personas— Somos sólo amigos.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Debió decir eso antes— Ah bueno, entonces si son amigos tú también eres mi amigo.

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Otabek que se asimilaba a una sonrisa. Y desvió la mirada hacia Yurio— ¿Y tú? ¿Somos amigos o no?

¡¿Huh?! ¡Yo no soy amigo de humanos! —Yurio empezó a renegar y soltar maldiciones, pero Otabek no dijo nada, lucía muy paciente con el rubio.

Cuando él por fin se calló, continuó hablando como si nada— Será mejor irme, no quiero interrumpirlos.

Antes de que saliera de la sala, Yuuri lo detuvo colocándose frente a él—Por favor no digas nada. No quiero que conozcan de su existencia.

Otabek nos miró por un momento con desconfianza.

—¡Si dices algo serás hombre muerto—Gritó Yurio, mostrando su gesto más amenazante.

Él rió, yo también lo hubiera hecho pero a mí me golpeaba.—No diré nada. Espero volver a verlos. —Con un ademán se despidió.

Ahora que todo estaba en orden, logré que Yurio regresara a casa. Estaba muy molesto, seguro después me regañaría por mostrarme ante otra persona, pero nada de eso me importaba como mi cita con Yuuri. Me tomó entre sus manos y llevó al patio. Eran muy cálidas, yo deposité un pequeño beso en sus yemas. Había un mantel extendido en el pasto, una canasta con comida y velas. Me llevé una mano al corazón, casi quería llorar. Era sencillo, pero suficiente para mí.

—No sabía qué más hacer para compensarte.

Me gusta mucho Yuuri. —Alcé la cabeza hacia él— Levántame hasta tu rostro. —Frunció los labios, pero terminó cediendo a mi deseo. Recargué mis manos sobre su suave piel y la acaricié. Si fuera como él sería más simple, pero disfruté el momento.—Es muy especial para mí, ¿Sabes? —Dije, para después besar la comisura de sus labios.

En mis sueños cuando me imaginaba besándolo nuestros labios conectaban. Lo que pensé sentiría no era muy diferente a lo que sentía ahora, pero el beso sí. Y temía que Yuuri se diera cuenta de eso, me dejara y encontrara un humano que pudiera darle lo que yo nunca conseguiría.

—Preparé la cena, no soy el mejor cocinero pero mi mamá me dio la receta del katsudon, es mi platillo favorito. —Sólo logré asentir. Tuve miedo de ver su reacción.

Yuuri me sirvió una pequeña porción en un plato de porcelana de un juego de té de muñecas. Me contó que ahora era patinador y estaba en racha. Había ganado la medalla de plata en un evento llamado Grand Prix y ahora aspiraba para la de oro, por eso vino a Detroit ya que tenía muchas cosas que mejorar. Le pregunté que si sería muy riesgoso si un día podría ir a verlo a una competencia, no tenía mucha ilusión pero me dio una respuesta que no esperaba, según él encontraría la forma de que pudiera ir, tal vez hasta le pediría ayuda a Otabek, él también era patinador.

Yo por mi parte no tuve mucho por contar, le dije que nosotros teníamos la prioridad de ocultarnos del mundo ya que podrían aprovecharse de nosotros, Yuuri entendió muy bien nuestro punto. Nos quedamos acostados viendo las estrellas cuando terminamos de cenar, yo me encontraba sobre su pecho más concentrado en los latidos de su corazón que en el cielo. Me gustaría abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle cosquillas y tener una vida que compartir con él. Por el momento sólo podía conformarme con tenerlo cerca, a pesar de que Yuuri sólo me viera como un diminuto.

—Oye, Viktor.

—¿Eh?

—¿Alguna vez has salido de esta casa?

El aire de la calle a pesar de causarme un malestar que rozaba la vergüenza —soy sincero, tenía algo de temor—, no alteró mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía con una euforia inestable. Yuuri me escondió en un pequeño refugio de una cobija y un cojín, en la canasta de su bicicleta. Yo podía ver por los pequeños huecos de ésta, no había oscurecido del todo pero ya era tarde. No tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía y preferí no preguntar. En esas calles había puras hileras de casas pequeñas y muy bonitas. Podía escuchar las risas de los niños pequeños que jugaban con una pelota en el patio. Me imaginé entonces a Yuuri y a mí en nuestra casa, yo podría estar haciendo la cena y él en la puerta llamando a nuestros hijos; seríamos muy felices.

Cruzamos un puente siguiendo un río, podía distinguir los árboles frondosos y un camino hacia un parque, apenas había unos destellos en el agua que mediaban entre el lugar donde estábamos y las luces de la ciudad. Mientras más nos adentrábamos menos personas veía, la mayoría sólo paseaba por la orilla del parque con sus mascotas. Entendí por qué escogió ese lugar, me hizo pensar que Yuuri tenía más miedo que yo. Nos detuvimos en el lugar más desierto que pudo encontrar, había una banca que daba frente al río y nos sentamos ahí. Me protegía entre sus manos, nunca me sentí más valioso que en ese momento; estaba encantado de estar a su lado, de que él me llevara y recibir su atención.

—¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó un poco escandalizado.

Me eché a reír. Ni siquiera nosotros éramos tan nerviosos y ahora me estaba acostumbrando a su complicada y preciosa personalidad—¡Me gusta! Es un lugar increíble. Desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido salir y explorar el mundo, sé que es imposible pero puedo soñar, ¿no? Y tal vez algún día encuentre la manera de hacerlo.

Pero no te separes de mí. —Habló solemnemente en voz baja. Esta vez sereno, sin nervios o ansiedad— Si lo quisieras yo te acompañaría. No me gustaría que te sucediera algo, puedo protegerte.

Sus palabras causaron un desorden en mi corazón. Aquella noche sería la vez que más sueños y esperanzas tendría. Dudaba entre besarlo y no hacerlo, al final decidí quedarme quieto.— Como si pudiera estar lejos de ti.

Había visto la luna desde su ventana muchas veces, creí que no podría sorprenderme más y me equivoqué. Me pareció que nunca había resplandecido tanto, alcé mi mano en su dirección y cerré el puño. Podía sentir que apuntaba la vista sobre mí, pero no dijo nada. De repente tuve ganas de llorar, no sabía si de felicidad o tristeza.

Es posible que no me creas pero cuando estoy contigo me siento libre, no tengo que pretender o ajustarme a las expectativas de los demás. Dices que no eres una criatura mágica que cumple deseos o protege los sueños pero yo no lo creo, al menos en mí consigues entrar en mi corazón que durante tanto tiempo cerré. Esa es tu magia. —Reparé en él. Se le habían iluminado los ojos y sostenía mi mirada— Crees que tú y yo… —Se quedó callado, meditando las palabras que diría. Sus piernas se echaron a temblar— ¿Podríamos ser almas gemelas?

Las delicadas líneas de rostro, sus movimientos y la profundidad de sus ojos. Todo hace que mi piel cercana a él hormiguee y un ligero estremecimiento me erice. ¿Debía tomarlo como una señal de amor? Quise pensar que no todas las almas gemelas eran seres humanos.— Lo creo.

.

.

.

Después de la cena y el paseo en el parque cuando volví a mi casa me encerré en mi cuarto y no salí hasta medio día. Entendí que por más que lo amara jamás sería suficiente para que estuviéramos juntos, debía hacer algo para cambiar lo que era. Y sí, estaba completamente dispuesto. El cumpleaños de Yuuri sería en dos semanas y deseaba pasarlo con él no como el diminuto ser, sino como un hombre que puede sostenerlo entre sus brazos, conocer a sus amigos y familia, besarlo y patinar a su lado, aún tenía tiempo para buscar la manera de ser un humano, debía existir algo que me pudiera ayudar. Antes de la cena llamé a Yurio para que fuera a mi cuarto, al principio creyó que le hablaría de mi cita y no quería escuchar cursilerías, pero logré convencerlo.

No puedes decirle a nadie, seguirá en secreto—Me acerqué al rubio e incliné, tomándolo de los hombros—Necesitaré tu ayuda.

—¿Qué quieres? —Respondió sin mucha simpatía.

—No podré estar con Yuuri de este tamaño. Debo encontrar la forma de volverme como él.

—¿Por qué haces tanto por él?

Me sentía más valiente que nunca. En absoluto enamorado y favorecido por el universo—Por amor. —Respondí haciendo énfasis en esas palabras. No había otra respuesta.

No volvimos a tocar el tema de mis sentimientos, Yurio accedió a pesar de ir en contra de las reglas y nuestra especie. Cada uno por su parte indagó acerca del tema, busqué en los libros que tenía papá y Yurio en los de Yakov y Lilia, al principio creí que sería pan comido pero conforme fueron pasando los días la presión aumentaba. Cada vez era más difícil ver a Yuuri, me sentía mal por quitarle horas de sueño y que al día siguiente tuviera que levantarse muy temprano, pero él insistía en que no importaba y que prefería hablar conmigo; era conveniente para mí que no lograba conciliar el sueño, me encontraba tan despabilado que de costumbre, jugaba con Yuuri y lo molestaba, él me dejaba quedarme a su lado hasta que se quedaba dormido. Tenía que encontrar la forma de volverme grande, sería mi forma de compensárselo.

Faltaban un día para el cumpleaños de Yuuri, tal vez aún no era tiempo para ser humano y preferí resignarme. Estaba muy triste pero no dejaría que eso se interpusiera en mi camino, mejor era concentrarme en el regalo. Debía ser algo original, hermoso y que cautivara el corazón de mi amado. Para alguien que tenía a su alrededor tantas maravillas no estaba seguro si podía impresionarlo, pero debía tratar. Ya una vez le escribí una carta y no funcionó, ahora tenía otra oportunidad para declararle mi amor. Me dediqué toda la mañana a crearlo y perfeccionarlo para que estuviera listo al día siguiente, ni un detalle debía tener. Terminé aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde y lo guardé en una pequeña cajita. ¿Era demasiado pedir que con éste regalo Yuuri me dijera sus sentimientos? Necesitaba oírlo, fueran correspondidos a los míos o no.

No había visto a Yurio durante todo el día hasta que justo cuando me iba a dormir él entró a mi habitación y brincó a mi cama, alzando con ambas manos un libro viejo y desgastado, su sonrisa era tan amplia que creí sería el fin del mundo.

—¡Ya sé cómo!

—¿Qué cosa?

Me lanzó el libro a las piernas—Encontré la forma de que te vuelvas adulto. —Se colocó a mi lado y lo abrió en una página que marcó con una hoja de árbol como separador.— Es uno de los libros de Yakov, lo tenía oculto en su escritorio pero le robé la llave y pudo sacarlo. Estuve todo el día leyéndolo.

Quería agradecerle, pero no sabía cómo. Yurio halló lo que tanto anhelaba, un "gracias" no sería suficiente para lo que hizo por mí—No, Yurio. Encontraste un milagro.

No sé si sea cierto pero… según leí al ser criaturas nacidas de las flores estamos conectados con la naturaleza más que cualquier otro ser. —Señaló un dibujo de un girasol y debajo de sus pétalos un joven moreno dormido sobre el suelo. Era alguien como nosotros— Inclusive hubo antepasados que pudieron convertirse en humanos por un deseo muy intenso. Es como si fuéramos seres mágicos, pero mejores y sin brillos.

—¿Y cómo lo hago?

Se encogió de hombros—No dice, lo siento. Lo único que aparece es que ellos lo deseaban al punto de la desesperación. Pero algo es algo, ¿No? Seguiré leyendo esperando encontrar algo.

Recargué la cabeza sobre mi almohada. Yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, muchas veces lo deseé pero nunca hubo un cambio. Nos quedamos toda la noche intentando resolverlo hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Yuuri se fue a las cinco de la mañana por lo que no pude felicitarlo, tenía que esperar a que llegara a casa, le daría el regalo y después él se iría a festejar con sus amigos. Estaba más decaído que nunca, ahora que tenía la respuesta más dudas salían y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlas. Mi padre nos mandó a mí y Yurio a sacar algo de comida para la cena, no tenía el humor pero si se daba cuenta empezaría a hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Ambos caminamos en silencio, si mis ojos no me engañaban él también parecía decepcionado; se llevó consigo el libro y siguió leyendo las páginas siguientes en busca de una respuesta más concreta y que nos ayudara.

—Al parecer no es suficiente con no saber cómo transformarte. —Repasó con los ojos las mismas líneas del libro—Indagué más —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gruñido— Aquí también dice que cuando ellos se transformaban…

—Ya no sigas. —Interrumpí sonriendo de lado, preferí pretender que todo estaba bien y no preocuparlo más. Todo empeoraba; había estado tan inmerso y exaltado por mi plan que no tomé en cuenta una respuesta negativa.— Me hice faltas expectativas. ¿En qué pensaba? Estaba cegado.

Frunció el ceño a punto de responderme con lo que me imaginé sería un insulto, estábamos a medio pasillo cuando alguien entró a la casa ayudándome de evitar una regañiza, al principio supuse que era Yuuri pero cuando se encontró con nosotros Otabek nos miró algo asombrado, aún parecía no hacerse a la idea.

—Hey… hola. —Se rascó la nunca, incómodo.

—Hola Otabek —Agaché la cabeza y seguí caminando, no tenía ganas de hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Yurio, con curiosidad.

Yuuri me pidió que viniera por su saco, lo olvidó para la fiesta y no volverá. —Genial, ahora ni su regalo podría darle. Se puso de cuclillas, ladeando la cabeza—¿Y eso? Tú siempre estás muy feliz, o eso dice Yuuri.

Apreté los labios, mencionar el tema sólo dolería más.

—Viktor y yo buscábamos la forma de que se convirtiera en un humano. Encontramos una pero no sabemos cómo hacerlo. —Yurio se acercó a Otabek hasta estar al lado de sus botas donde recargó su cuerpo. Lucía serio, pero me asombró que fuera capaz de contarle.

—¿Por qué querría ser humano? No lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, dice que por "amor."

Apreté los puños de mis manos con tanta fuerza hasta clavar mis uñas sobre mi piel. —Sé que les parece absurdo, aun así desde que lo conocí me cuestionaba aquello que había visto nacer entre los dos y que creía destinado para mí.—Me derrumbé, dejándome caer en el suelo de rodillas. No podía soportarlo más, no quería un mundo sin Yuuri. ¿Debía hacerme a la idea de que todo estaba perdido? Irme por el camino fácil y olvidar cada pequeña parte que existe de Yuuri en mí hasta no dejar ningún rastro. Cubrí mi boca con mi mano para contener un sollozo— ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? Sé que lo que siento por Yuuri es real, aunque signifique dejar atrás todo lo que conozco yo quiero estar con él. —Había llorado muchas veces por él y a escondidas de todos, pero nunca como ahora. Sentí que me ahogaba y que jamás podría salir a respirar. Me limpié las lágrimas intentando detenerme, pero estas seguían corriendo. Había sido un problema de hace años pero jamás abrí los ojos para verlo hasta hoy que supe con una vaga sensación de vacío en mis entrañas, no había oportunidad, mi determinación me empujaba para seguir adelante pero esta vez perdí, y yo odiaba perder.—Cuando lo volví a ver parecía que el hielo se rompería debajo de sus pies; aún después de tanto tiempo sigue siendo la rosa más preciosa del jardín. Una rosa azul: imposible pero aun así deseado. —Envolví mi rostro con ambas manos, mi estado era deplorable y que me vieran de esta forma me hacía sentir peor. Mi corazón no podía dejar de gritar su nombre, desgarrándose con cada letra. Mis ojos nublaban mi vista, pero ya no me importó más y preferí que siguieran así. Mis dedos no podían colarse con los de Yuuri y coserme a él. Ya ni siquiera puedo alcanzarlo.

 _ **No me sueltes la mano.**_

 _ **Si esto es la realidad quedémonos así,**_

 _ **simplemente tristes.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Espero que las emociones de Viktor hayan sido transmitidas. Fue un capítulo difícil -el final- Y obvio Beka no podría faltar asdkdas. La canción refleja mucho la situación de ambos en este momento y me rompe el corazón.**

 **Quiero terminar la historia antes de entrar a la escuela para no estar presionada, sólo falta un capítulo y será el más especial de todos TuT Posiblemente -no es seguro- antes del capítulo final escriba uno pequeño como regalo, espero me de tiempo porque entro el miércoles, de no lograrlo tengo otra sorpresa y la anunciaré cuando publique el último capítulo. Gracias por las reviews, a todas esas lindas personas que leen mi historia les mando un abrazo.**

 **dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, dejen sus reviews. Cualquier error de redacción u ortografía, me disculpo.**

 **Besitos.**

 **we were born to shipp Viktuuri.**


	3. Mi hogar

_**If you love me, with all of your heart,**_

 _ **If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe.**_

-For you, Angus & Julia Stone-

* * *

 **…**

Recuerdo que de pequeño al regresar a Japón lloraba todas las noches, incluso le conté a mi familia sobre mi pequeña amistad con la esperanza de que ellos lo entendieran y regresáramos a casa. Mis padres trataban de convencerme de que sólo fue un producto de mi imaginación, que en realidad lo que extrañaba era Detroit y no un pequeño ser que sólo existía en cuentos de hadas. Pasó un largo tiempo para que lo entendiera y aceptara, haciendo todo lo posible para dejar de creer en Viktor y lo que vivimos juntos hasta el punto de enterrarlo en lo profundo de mi corazón y olvidarlo. A partir de ese momento no volví a tocar el tema o contárselo a otras personas, seguí con mi vida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

" _Quién sabe, tal vez no nos amaríamos tanto si nuestras almas no se contemplaran desde tan lejos. Quién sabe, si el destino no nos hubiera separado tal vez no estaríamos tan cerca uno de otro."_ Cuanto tenía diecisiete años leí esa frase del poeta turco Nazim Hikmet, me gustó mucho pero no la entendí del todo. ¿Cómo podía hacer crecer el amor en dos personas que estaban separadas? No le encontré sentido hasta ahora que volví a encontrarlo. Al principio y al fin, siempre fue Viktor.

Cuando regresé a Detroit nunca me imaginé que alguien estuviera esperando por mí y menos un ser que desde el primer momento me cautivó con una simple sonrisa. Aún ahora sigo sin entender mis sentimientos, después de todo Viktor era alguien que desapareció de mis memorias y que cuando regresó volvió a robarme el corazón como la primera vez. Sé que no tiene sentido, incluso Otabek que no suele juzgarme le pareció extraño cuando le conté sobre mi cita con el diminuto y lo que floreció entre ambos; no sabía cómo llamarlo, así que lo nombré "amor". Puede que tengamos poco tiempo conviviendo, no somos los mismos de antes, pero siento como si mi corazón por fin está en paz. Siempre supe algo no estaba bien, que en mi rompecabezas faltaba una pieza muy importante que desconocía. Viktor podía ser pequeño, pero llenaba un gran espacio en mí. Aún lo creo, cada vez que me sonríe o al negarle que me de besos en las yemas de mis dedos sólo para hacerlo rabiar, cuando se pasa la mano por los ojos o se rasca su nariz antes de quedarse dormido sobre mi almohada; la magia es real. Viktor logró hechizarme y ahora no puedo tener ojos para otro que no sea él. Pero el amor nunca fue tan difícil, ni siquiera puedo tocarlo por miedo a lastimarle y es entonces cuando deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes, que el destino dejara de burlarse de nosotros; después de tanto tiempo volvió a juntarnos para darnos cuenta de que no podemos estar juntos.

Al terminar mi entrenamiento me apuro a volver a casa, alguien es muy impaciente y caprichoso. Como todos los días sigo mi ruta pero hoy fue la excepción, el autobús me dejó y tuve que caminar —No me disgusta, pero después de un día agotador lo menos que quiero hacer es mover las piernas— así que para dejar de torturarme, preferí tomarlo por el lado bueno y verlo como un paseo, hasta me detuve en una tienda para comprar la cena y una enorme barra de chocolate para Viktor. Detroit se volvió mi lugar favorito —amo Hasetsu— pero saber que ambos nos conocimos aquí lo vuelve sumamente especial. Ahora que mi mente está consciente de que no fue un sueño, los recuerdos regresan y sólo hacen que mi cariño por él se vuelva más grande. Crucé la calle casi corriendo —el semáforo se demoró— y aunque no lo admitiría frente a Viktor, me moría de ganas de verlo.

Entonces algo me detuvo y pareció casi una revelación. Era grande, construida de madera y con unos detalles excepcionales, casi real. Coloqué mis manos en la vitrina, no podía ser más perfecta y debía ser mía, sin importar el costo. Después de mi encuentro con Viktor y haberlo decepcionado al no recordarlo tenía un gran remordimiento que me estaba matando y no sabía cómo recompensarlo, pero ahora tal vez había encontrado la manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces entré a la tienda. Aún con todo y mis miedos el pensar en sus manos cálidas, su cabello o sus manías, el sólo imaginar su reacción me hacía sentir más valiente que nunca. Cuando se trata de Viktor puedo luchar por lo imposible.

.

.

.

No podía ocultarla, así que decidí colarme por la puerta trasera que da a la cocina ya que Viktor me estaría esperando en la entrada principal. La colocó sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado, por suerte Otabek me ayudó a transportarla en el auto de sus padres. Ya estaba todo listo, tenía la idea y sólo faltaba ejecutar el plan, así que mandé a Otabek por Viktor quien le pondría la excusa de que cenaríamos todos juntos y que traje algo especial que seguro le gustaría mucho, por lo que debía taparse los ojos ya que era una sorpresa. Él salió de la cocina y yo de un cajón saqué un moño de regalo color azul para colocárselo, siempre fui muy precavido para todo y me alegré de contar con ello.

Pude escuchar la voz gruesa de Altin y mientras más se acercaba, la de Viktor y Yurio. Él también solía visitarme y aunque me molestaba llamándome cerdo, era una persona agradable. Se aproximó al lumbral de la puerta, por suerte Nikiforov le hizo caso y se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, mientras que el rubio miraba el regalo con los ojos entrecerrados y algo de desconfianza.

El moreno se acercó con sigilo y dejó a Viktor sobre la mesa— ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Yuuri estás ahí?! —Dio unos saltitos, inquieto por ver la sorpresa. Parecía muy exaltado y a punto de desobedecerme. Eso no me ayudaba en nada cuando lucía como un ángel—. ¿Es delicioso? Oye Yuuri, ¿Por qué tienen que estar Otabek y Yurio? Que ellos se vayan.

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando aguantarme la risa. Plisetsky estaba punto de lanzarse sobre él de no ser porque el kazajo lo detuvo al poner su mano como barrera—Tranquilo, pronto lo verás. Ellos no estarán… Otabek le mostrará algo a Yurio. —Me excusé.

De hecho era una mentira, no pensamos en ello. Pero sabía que mi amigo se las arreglaría, después de todo era con el único que Yura no protestaba—Será mejor que vayamos a la sala, Yurio—El minino abrió la boca con el ceño fruncido al no entender a qué me refería, pero terminó cediendo y guardando silencio. Al menos lo entendió esta vez, la mayoría de ocasiones se quejaba y negaba a dejar a su amigo solo.

Tomé aire armándome del valor del mundo entero, no había vuelta atrás. Carraspeé y él me prestó toda su atención— Sé que cuando te enteraste de que regresé esperabas todo menos la reacción que tuve. —Hizo una mueca, pero dejó que prosiguiera. Él no sabía que aquel gesto podía curar cada una de mis heridas.— Disculparme no es suficiente, pero sé que esto te gustará. Cuando la vi pensé en ti y quiero cumplir tu deseo… yo hice una promesa. Ya puedes ver.

Al retirar las manos su mirada fue algo que no pude descifrar y lo único que sabía es que nunca vio brillar algo o alguno como él; sus mejillas coloradas que rosaban la fantasía y sus suaves movimientos que causaría la colisión de las estrellas. Caminó hacia la casa de muñecas a paso lento y cuando llegó a la puerta color ámbar posó su mano en la manija, me observó por encima de su hombro. El destello de sus ojos zafiro me hizo darme cuenta de que en mi mundo Viktor era la luna girando a mi alrededor, lejano a mí pero al final lo sentía más cerca de lo que sentí a otra persona.—Es nuestro hogar. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su precioso rostro y yo quise decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero como un cobarde decidí callarlo. Era tonto, sabía que ya no era un niño para esperanzarme de tal forma pero deseé con todo mi corazón que fuera cierto. Y algún día esa pequeña casa se haría realidad junto con todos nuestros sueños, sería nuestro hogar donde pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Una vez alguien me dijo: _"Si nosotros no somos eternos,_ _¿Por qué el amor tendría que serlo?"_ En ese momento acepté que tenía toda la razón y que no tendría que molestarme porque el amor nunca duraba, pero ahora sólo puedo pensar en estar a su lado y encontrar la manera de hacerlo feliz todos los días. Lo supe desde el momento en que vi mi vida con Viktor y mi vida sin él, entendí que no quería un mundo donde no estuviera para darle color, concebí de todo lo que podría perderme si en algún momento decidíamos dejarnos.

 _ **You'll spend everyday,**_

 _ **shining your light my way.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Pude cumplir y subir este capítulo "extra" antes del último y de entrar a la escuela, me siento felizz. Fue corto pero no tenía el propósito de alargarlo demasiado, después de todo se supone que esto sucedió antes del cumple de Yuuri.**

 **Esta vez lo narré desde el punto de vista del katsudon porque la historia se enfocó mucho en los sentimientos de Viktor -ese era el chiste- pero decidí que por otro lado se debían conocer los de Iuuri. Para que se den cuenta de que él también lo quiere demasiado kjasdaskl. Espero que el domingo -si tengo inspiración x_x- pueda subir el final.**

 **Saludos y muchísimas gracias por las review y su apoyo.**


	4. Atrapasueños

_**En tus ojos se reflejan las estrellas.**_

 _-Tears and rainbows, Olivia Lufkin-_

 **…**

* * *

 **" _Sólo hay un remedio para el amor: amar más."_**

 _-Henry David Thoreau-_

* * *

 **...**

Cuando Yuuri y yo éramos niños recuerdo que todas las mañanas antes de hacer cualquier otra actividad y sin importar si su madre lo reprendía salía a recoger pequeñas flores de su jardín que formaba en un ramo amarrado a un corto listón azul para mí desde que le conté mi afición a ellas, y entonces el planeta me parecía más hermoso que nunca pero sin lograr alcanzar la belleza que él tiene, porque para mí jamás ha existido otro protagonista en mi vida y sueños; cada vez que mi habitación junto con mi corazón se llenaba de flores y con ellas su aroma tan dulce y cercano al del nipón sólo deseaba algún día decirle mis sentimientos. Aún ahora no dejo de creerlo, no importa cuánto duela, quisiera poder tomar su mano por lo que resta de mi vida.

.

.

.

—No puedes darte por vencido. —Yurio me tomó por los hombros con fuerza y sacudiéndome para sacarme de mi empecinamiento, su tono de voz era brusco pero sus gestos no cuadraban con su actitud. A diferencia de la reacción desinteresada que esperaba, lucía cabizbajo.—Todo este tiempo has luchado contra lo imposible, ¿Piensas rendirte ahora?

Iba a protestar, no quería seguir escuchándolo y repetirle que no podía hacer más pero Beka me tomó por sorpresa.— Sé que no nos conocemos bien pero si alguien ama tanto a Yuuri y lo hará feliz, estaré apoyando a ambos. Puede que no sirva de mucho pero te ayudaré… así que inténtalo una vez más. No es casualidad que Yuuri regresara, ni que después de tanto tiempo los sentimientos que tienen sigan intactos. Ustedes son el claro ejemplo del amor verdadero, no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Siempre he sido una persona obstinada y necia, no acepto un "no" por respuesta y hago lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que quiero sin importar cuanto falle; ése soy yo y gracias a mi terquedad el destino me llevó a conocer al hombre que quería proteger en silencio y amarlo con cada parte de mi ser. Puede que al final no lo logre y acepte que no puedo ser parte de su mundo, sé que dolerá demasiado y tendré que soltar a Yuuri; pero ahora una vez más me aferraré a él. Sea en esta vida o en la siguiente algún día estaremos juntos.—Debe haber algo más que estamos dejando pasar. —Dije con un hilo de voz, aún no me reponía después del llanto. Mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

—Entonces debemos darnos prisa. —El rubio colocó el libro en mis piernas, esbozando —por increíble que parezca— una tierna y sincera sonrisa, que hasta a Otabek acojonó— Estúpido, no me dejaste acabar. Encontré algo muy importante pero… no logro entenderlo. —Carraspeó, abriéndolo en una página marcada _— "Para obtener algo, es necesario sacrificar algo de un valor equivalente"_. —Calló por un segundo, soltando un suspiro— Comprendo eso pero… no sé el método. No es como si con un hechizo o movimiento de varita lográramos transformarte.

Podemos buscar algo más, espero no sea el único medio —Sugirió el kazajo— Yo en bueno… suena cliché pero investigaré en internet. Ustedes en libros, no sé. Pero debemos apresurarnos si es que quieres ser humano en el cumpleaños de Yuuri. Vaya regalo.

—Me gustaría que lo fuera pero no creo que sea tan simple… Yakov tenía el libro. Tal vez sabe algo. Podemos hablar con él y que nos ayude, ya no interesa si toma tiempo, lo importante es lograrlo.

Sujeté la mano de Yurio por instinto y aunque él odiaba el afecto no me rechazó— Todos se volverían locos, no podemos decirles. No quiero imaginar a mis padres, todo este tiempo les mentí y no sé si me perdonarán… tampoco quiero lastimarlos. Arruinaré todo, ya tengo suficiente con tener que hablar con Yuuri… ahora no sé si podré seguirlo viendo.

—¡Toma el riesgo! Joder Viktor, es tu única oportunidad. Yo me haré responsable también, además es parte del sacrificio para estar con el cerdo, no me imagino cómo será a partir de ahora si tú te das por vencido, eres un idiota pero no me gustaría verte triste o llorando todas las noches, posiblemente crees que no te entiendo, el amor es algo complicado para mí pero tampoco tengo el corazón de piedra, dejar ir al amor de tu vida es lo peor que puedes hacer. Quédate aquí con Beka, yo iré a buscarlos y contarles lo que sucede. Tú debes calmarte, no querrás que te vea con los ojos rojos y esa estúpida cara. Son tus padres, ellos te aman y deben entender que no importa el camino que tomes, no dejarás de ser su hijo.

.

.

.

Cuando conocí a Plisetsky no tenía la esperanza de que algún día se preocuparía por mí o seríamos amigos. Nuestra relación se basaba en discutir, molestarnos e insultarnos —yo de manera sutil, claro— y no es por desacreditarlo pero no pensé que fuera a ayudarme, de hecho sentía que podía delatarme; lo subestimé y juzgué por su actitud, siendo que es la persona más bondadosa del mundo —y sé que nunca lo admitiría— tampoco pienso decírselo, será un secreto entre ambos. Ahora él está haciendo todo para que Yuuri y yo estemos juntos, incluso Altin me está ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio. Y mientras esperamos por mi familia y buscamos información que no era fiable y a secas hablaba de las hadas sólo puedo pensar en aquellos ojos chocolates que se convirtieron en el centro de mi universo. Espera un poco más, Yuuri.

Yurio sostenía del brazo a Yakov quien era arrastrado y soltaba maldiciones mientras que detrás de ellos los perseguía Lilia y mis padres, todos temerosos al percatarse de la presencia de Beka, él retrocedió y sentó sobre el suelo como intento de darles a entender que no les haría daño. Por primera vez me enfrentaría a mi familia como nunca, no era fácil pero debía decirles mis sentimientos y las razones por las que debía seguir mi camino —aunque fuera diferente al de ellos—.

—Yurio nos contó un poco de lo que está sucediendo… explícate, Nikiforov. —No era buena señal que papá me llamara por mi apellido, pero al menos estaba tranquilo y no daba señales de agarrarme a golpes.— Ya dos conocen nuestra existencia, sabes que podemos correr riesgo y que lo mejor es irnos de aquí.

—Me enamoré de un humano. —Mi cuerpo se estremeció, nunca me fue difícil admitirlo hasta ahora. Mamá soltó un grito ahogado, escondiéndose detrás de mi padre—Y necesito su ayuda. Sé que piensan que los humanos son malos y tienen sus motivos, pero créanme cuando les digo que no todos son así. —Miré a Otabek de reojo, él me regaló una sonrisa tratando de animarme— Desde que tenía diez años lo amo. Y sé que él corresponde mis sentimientos. —Vale, no estaba seguro de eso pero debía convencerlos. Me dirigí al hombre que todavía forcejeaba con Yurio.—Yakov… si conoces alguna forma de que pueda ser como Yuuri, sé que estoy siendo egoísta y dejando a un lado toda mi vida por una persona, pero no me imagino un futuro sin él.

—Has estado llorando, ¿No es así? Tú siempre estás sonriendo —Aún con miedo del kazajo, mamá se acercó con precaución hacia mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos— Mi cielo… ninguna madre quiere ver a su hijo partir y menos de esa manera. Me siento herida de que no me contaras nada pero si amas tanto a ese hombre como para cambiar… —Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Acaricié su muñeca y ella gimoteó.— Sólo promete visitarnos.

—Nunca los abandonaría —Mi padre caminó hacia nosotros. Temía que se opusiera, pero se limitó a guardar silencio intentando parecer fuerte y rodear a ambos con sus brazos como pocas veces solía hacerlo. Debía mostrarles la casa que compró Yuuri, podrían mudarse ahí y estaríamos juntos; no era un desenlace, tan sólo un perfecto comienzo.

—¡¿Y mi opinión qué?! —Exclamó Yakov, estaba rojo de la furia y muy alterado.— Vitya, no es tan sencillo como crees. —Todos prestaron atención al geniudo, él cambio su expresión por completo para pasar a una calmada y con un tono monocorde prosiguió.— ¿No leíste el libro? Debes dar algo a cambio.

—Lo sé, y daré lo que sea.

Rodó los ojos, llevándose una mano al rostro. No duró mucho su tranquilidad.—No entiendes. Mira, en el mundo cada persona ocupa un espacio que pequeño o grande, es muy importante. Si tú cambias ¿Qué hay del hueco que dejaste? ¡No es posible! Entonces alguien más debe llenarlo.

—¿Alguien más debe ocupar el lugar de Viktor? —Interrumpió Yurio arrastrando las palabras como si esperase que lo callara para decir que sólo fue una broma de mal gusto, pero él asintió con lentitud.

El silencio invadió la sala, casi resultaba aterrador. Parecía el funeral de un sueño y yo debía despedirme frente al ataúd, nadie querría ser un diminuto en su sano juicio y ya no podía seguir exponiendo a mi familia. Fue el golpe definitivo para saber que no podría coserme a él, y quererle a él. Si tan sólo pudiera ser aire y entrar en sus pulmones, si tan sólo pudiera ser nada en sus tardes de primavera. Y desearía que mis labios pudieran distraerle para que no se vaya. Lo más difícil sería la despedida. ¿Qué le diría? _"Yuuri ya no quiero verte. Me duele saber que nunca podré estar contigo y no soporto tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, lo mejor es separarnos y tomar caminos distintos. Yo me mudaré de aquí, tú seguirás con tu carrera de patinador, ganarás la medalla de oro y seguro conocerás una chica linda de la que te enamores. Yo por otro lado moriré de soledad, perderé la sonrisa que sólo tú logras sacarme."_

 _Ya no más, ya no más, ya no más._

—Yo podría…

—No sabes lo que dices, Beka.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había notado hasta escuchar la sugerencia de Otabek de intercambiar lugares que Yurio estaba sentado en la rodilla del kazajo con tal confianza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; para un chico que como un gato huía de los demás tanta cercanía era poco común. O tal vez estaba preocupado por mi relación con Yuuri que no lo noté antes, qué buen amigo soy.

—Sí lo sé. —Respondió firme, pero con un dejo de cariño que sólo yo pude percibir y dejó aturdido al menor— Ser pequeño no es algo malo y lo encuentro increíble. —Encarné una ceja, no me parecía del todo normal que él decidiera dejar todo por ayudarme. Comprendí que a pesar de ser tan diferentes los dos perseguíamos un sueño; estar con la persona que queremos. Y no es que este seguro de sus sentimientos, sólo puedo suponerlo.— Es la única forma de que ellos sean felices.

—No puedo permitirlo ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Tú tienes tu vida, el patinaje y a tu familia. ¿No querías ganar la medalla de oro? Estamos desesperados, sé que lo entiendes… pero no es tu lucha. —No sabía qué me dejaba más boquiabierto. El hecho de que Yura estuviera al tanto de Otabek, o que luciera tan conmovido y preocupado. No lo culpaba, todo lo contrario, era un gran precio a pagar.— La vida de un diminuto es muy diferente a la tuya, terminarás arrepentido.

Al igual que lo hace Yuuri conmigo, con suma delicadeza acarició con su dedo el mentón de Yurio. Él siempre me pareció rudo y tosco, pero ahora se encontraba vulnerable, intentando encontrar alguna señal en esos ojos esmeraldas.— Es mi decisión, Yura. Créeme, no lo diría si no estuviera dispuesto a dejar ir todo. No sólo lo hago por la pareja trágica, también lo hago por mí. Hasta ahora no había creído en sueños o cuentos de hadas, pero desde que apareciste… y Viktor, todo cambió.—Tosió, removiendo los hombros incómodo—A través de ti puedo ver un futuro más prometedor que el de mis planes. Durante años he buscado algo tan grande que sobrepase los límites, hasta ahora creía que era el patinaje pero no encontraré mayor aventura que ésta. No te preocupes por mí, estarás tú para guiarme.

Todos se encontraban más relajados ante la presencia de Otabek. Yakov se acercó a él a pesar de que al principio Lilia lo reprendió, resignada al arrebato de su marido lo acompañó.—Niño, una vez que lo hagas no hay vuelta atrás. Entiende cuando te digo que no funcionará si no tienes una razón para hacerlo. Tiene que ser tan intenso tu deseo como el de Viktor.

Sus ojos marrones no se despegaron de Yurio, quien adoptó un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Parpadeo un par de veces esperando su respuesta, parecía que no seguiría batallando.— Entonces lo lograremos.

Atrapasueños; ( _Deja que la telaraña atrape tus buenos recuerdos y los malos pasen por el agujero del centro y se desvanezcan._ ) Cada persona tiene uno, _Yuuri es el mío._

He pasado por situaciones amargas y dulces para llegar a este punto crucial, mi vida es un cuento agridulce y que el destino no me dejaba completar porque no sólo se trataba de mí y debía aprender mi lección; yo no tenía un lazo únicamente con Yuuri, para poder estar a su lado los corazones de los demás debían conocerse y entrelazarse, otros debían decir adiós; entendí no podía hacerlo solo, antes tenía que resolver todo para poder entregarme por completo a Yuuri. De no ser por mis padres, Yakov y Lilia, la mudanza de los Katsuki y su familia, nuestro reencuentro, Otabek y Yurio; nunca hubiéramos estado juntos, poco a poco nuestras vivencias fueron acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Nuestra historia no sólo trata de dos personas, cada uno de las personas que amo se convirtieron en héroes. Ahora estoy listo; es momento de que los malos recuerdos desaparezcan.

Después de llamar a Yuuri para citarlo en el puente del parque donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita —fue complicado, él se negaba a dejar a sus amigos en plena celebración— logró convencerlo de que era algo de suma importancia. Con una tiza Beka dibujó una amplia y perfecta circunferencia siguiendo las estrictas órdenes de Feltsman. Normalmente se realiza un triángulo de lados iguales, tramos rectos y perfectos, cuyo vértice se ubica en el punto más alto del interior del círculo. Luego trazó en medio del triángulo el contorno de una flor iris para agregarle los detalles de los pétalos al terminar, es la favorita de Yuuri y que más solía regalarme; según Yakov son la fuente de energía de los diminutos y las únicas que pueden decidir si cumplir el deseo al ser nuestras creadoras. El cuarto estaba iluminado por unas velas, los demás se mantuvieron a una distancia considerable. Ambos nos colocamos y sentamos de piernas cruzadas dentro del círculo. No esperé una reacción tan rápida y la primera, una ráfaga de viento apagó las velas y el contorno de todo el diagrama se iluminó de un golpe de una luz color azul neón y a pesar de ser tenue me cegó por completo. Llevé ambas manos a mi corazón latiendo al mil recordando cuando Yuuri mencionó que podíamos ser almas gemelas. No lo dijo como una simple forma para conquistarme, o esos típicos argumentos que dan las parejas de que son el uno para el otro simplemente porque están embobados; estaba convencido de que algo nos unía más allá de nuestros propios sentimientos. Sin dudarlo quiero estar con él por lo que quede de mis sueños y pesadillas. Sé que no soy la mejor persona; soy impulsivo, terco y desvergonzado, siempre quiero que me salgan las cosas como espero y ni hablar de mi extrema sinceridad, pero sé lo que es el amor. Y todo tiene sentido cuando amas y eres amado.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y mis piernas derritiéndose como si fueran a fusionarse con la madera del suelo, una gran opresión invadió mi pecho parecido a la que sentí cuando casi pierdo las esperanzas y cerrando mi garganta a espera de unas lágrimas que jamás llegarían. Como si fuera una caída en un sueño del cual no podía despertar, como si me estuviera ahogando y por más que luchara no podía salir. Por más que intentaba abrirlos mis párpados estaban sellados y desde mi vientre hasta mi cuello emanaba una corriente eléctrica recorría una y otra vez el mismo camino quemando cada entraña. Creí que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro, ni una ceniza; _Yuri, yuri, yuri._ Quería gritar su nombre, quería que él apareciera y me sostuviera para poder continuar y ser más valiente. Existía un túnel oscuro que me rompía un poco más el corazón cada vez que daba un paso. Y sin embargo al fondo de lo que creí nunca acabaría encontré una luz, era débil pero suficiente para correr hasta poder alcanzarla. Estaba seguro, era mi estrella. Donde terminaba yo, empezaba Yuuri.

Una vez leí acerca de los sueños lúcidos o experiencia extra-corporal. Tu mente se desprende del cuerpo físico y es libre de andar por el plano astral mientras duermes, sin embargo cuando de repente te despiertas y no estabas preparado para regresar, tu cuerpo astral entra de golpe y te deja noqueado, incluso adolorido. Nunca viví algo así, pero le encontré similitud. Me sentía fuera de lugar e ido, mi piel ardía y mis muslos se contrarían. Cuando abrí los ojos no logré enfocar hasta que pasó un buen rato que se me hizo eterno. Lo primero que visualicé fue unas prendas negras en el suelo y un pequeño bulto que cubierto de ellas se movía. Tallé mis ojos frenéticamente intentando que ese gesto me trajera de vuelta, escuchaba voces pero no podía entender nada ya que mis oídos no dejaban de zumbar. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó por la orilla de la ropa, entrecerré los ojos. Era Otabek. Ese fue el golpe que necesitaba para despertar. Miré hacia los lados encontrándome con mi familia, ellos lucían diminutos y asombrados. Sacudí la cabeza, mis manos recorrieron partes de mi cuerpo con miedo. Ya no era "yo".

—Lo… lo lograste. —Yurio fue el primero en acercarse. Apenas pude escuchar su voz por lo que tuve que inclinarme hacia él— Viktor eres… un gigante, incluso para ser humano eres alto. —Con miedo de entrar al círculo se paró al borde, estirando la mano hacia Beka. Él también parecía confundido, pero más consciente que yo— Y tú… eres como yo.

Como pudo logró ponerse de pie, se tambaleaba al avanzar hacia el rubio, pero no se detuvo hasta que pudo cachar su mano— Lo sé. Es extraño. —Se encogió de hombros, ante un cambio de tamaño Otabek lograba mantenerse sereno. Eso sí era un record.—Me gusta. —Cerró el puño y alzó el pulgar.

—No es lo que esperaba escuchar. —El pequeño rubio soltó un profundo suspiro, al parecer no creyendo lo que el moreno estaba diciendo.— Será mejor que te recuestes un rato, en cuanto Viktor se vaya te llevaré a su habitación, desde ahora será tuya.

Tras varios intentos fallidos donde casi caigo encima de Yurio para levantarme al fin lo logré, no tenía todo el control pero no lo hacía tan mal, eso significaba que también podría patinar con Yuuri o andar en bicicleta, caminar por las calles tomados de las manos y presentarme a sus padres. A pesar de eso compartía la opinión de Otabek, era muy extraño. Pero eso no me robaría la felicidad, ahora que era un humano por fin podría estar con Yuuri, los efectos secundarios —Yakov exageró con que vomitaría diez veces al día— no me importaban. Después tendría que lidiar con eso.

—Debes irte. —Lilia por primera vez me regaló una sonrisa; tal vez las flores también causaron efecto en ella.— Él te está esperando, no querrás que se impaciente.

—¡Sí, debo irme! Yuuri puede pensar que fue abandonado.

—Idiota, estás desnudo. —Yurio me observó de pies a… desvió la mirada.— Deberías ponerte algo del cerdo. Yo le prestaré ropa a Otabek. Apúrate, no hicimos todo esto en vano.

Asentí. Me sentía demasiado consternado y sensible, seguro un efecto de la transformación.—Gracias por todo… ustedes hicieron todo lo que pudieron por mí.

Lo único que me quedó bien fueron unos pantalones que Yuuri compró hace tiempo y se equivocó de talla, además de unos feos zapatos —que me aseguraría de tirar a la basura— y un abrigo negro. La playera apenas cubría mi abdomen y no se diga de la ropa interior, tuve que descartarla. Nunca pensé que mi cuerpo sería más robusto y además de que era mucho más alto que él. Esta vez llegaría como su príncipe no bien vestido como lo tenía planeado.

No miento, me aprendí el camino de memoria. Podía identificar los señalamientos y las casas, incluso una cabina telefónica que resaltaba. No me retuve mucho en eso, incluso aunque el aliento me hacía falta no dejé de correr. Sé que las cosas serán diferentes, pero no quiero pensar en eso; el encuentro real que tanto esperé estaba a punto de suceder. Nuestro futuro es incierto pero brilla más que nunca, era hora de confesar mis sentimientos.

 _Yuuri, cuando te enseñe lo que hay en mi corazón ¿Qué pasará? Aún me siento asustado. Si yo amo este mundo ha sido porque tú estás ahí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al principio temía que él ya no estuviera en el parque y llegara demasiado tarde, pero cuando me detuve en la entrada del puente para retomar aire y fuerzas supe que no era buen momento para desmayarme, frente a mis ojos la persona más hermosa estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo nocturno. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de mano y soltó un gruñido. Sonreí ladino, debía compensarle el tiempo que lo dejé esperando, de eso me encargaría después.

Aun guardando silencio me aproximé hasta estar a unos centímetros detrás de él, balanceándome sobre mis talones intentando actuar lo más natural que pudiera. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir, lo dejé a la suerte y que fuera lo primero que se me viniera a la cabeza—Las estrellas están más cerca que nunca, ¿Verdad?

Se sobresaltó con esa típica reacción de que parece ser el fin del mundo, dándose la media vuelta para quedar frente a mí. _Recuerdo la reacción de Bella cuando mira por primera vez a Bestia transformado en humano, tan romántico y de ensueño_. Sin embargo Yuuri tenía más miedo y en un estado de total confusión.— T…tú… N-no es… yo… im… impo…—Balbuceaba intentando hilar sus ideas. Debía intervenir pero me parecía adorable—¿C-cómo? ¿Viktor?

—Mi hermoso Yuuri, soy yo. —Alargué mi brazo hacia su rostro, él lo inclinó hacia atrás.— He esperado mucho tiempo, por favor. —Vaciló por un segundo, pero me permitió tocarlo. Entrelacé mis dedos entre las hebras de su suave cabello azabache. Dicen que cuando tocas a la persona que amas es como palpar el cielo. A mí me pareció más maravilloso sentir a Yuuri.

—¿Cómo es posible? Tú eres como yo… ¡Y más alto! —Infló las mejillas con tal ternura que lograba derretirme. Ahora no sé de otra cosa que no sea la rama de sus sonrisas o sus manías, eso me lo sé de memoria—. Yo creí que Otabek… con razón insistió tanto. Debieron avisarme, pude haberte ayudado. ¿Y si algo malo sucedía? ¡No sé qué hubiera hecho si algo te pasaba!

—Tú lo hiciste posible, tranquilo. Se supone que debía ser una sorpresa, no podía contarte, pero créeme que estuviste en mi mente y me diste fuerza suficiente para lograrlo—No quería, pero tuve que soltarlo. Del bolsillo del abrigo saqué una pequeña cajita, Yurio se encargó de entregármela antes de salir del departamento.—Perdón por tardar, no quería que pasaras tu cumpleaños aquí solo. Hice esto cuando todavía era un diminuto, tu regalo de cumpleaños. —Sus ojos resplandecían más que nunca y la sonrisa surcaba más y más su rostro. Como si de repente no existiera nada alrededor, sólo él y la luna llena de compañía; nada podría compararse.— Desde que éramos niños estuve esperando el momento indicado para decirte mis sentimientos. Estoy listo para aceptar cualquier respuesta de tu parte, pero no puedo seguir guardando mi cariño por ti o terminaré volviéndome loco. Yuuri, yo te amo. —Abrí la cubierta de la cajita. Fue complicado pero el resultado me dejó satisfecho, para alguien sin habilidades manuales era un gran logro. Y sé que ahora no valía nada, pero juré que se lo daría. Con alambre dorado logré hacer una sortija lo más gruesa que pude adornada con una perla negra irisada que me costó mucho trabajo robar de una inquilina que tenía mucho dinero y guardé todo este tiempo.—Estoy tan enamorado de ti. Te amé, te amo y te amaré incluso después de la muerte. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, si hay más de una también estaré a tu lado. Katsuki eres el amor de mi vida. Y sé que es muy pronto, apenas puedo correr pero no me interesa. ¡Cásate conmigo! En dos meses o tres años, lo que tú quieras, pero cásate conmigo.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, las lágrimas acumuladas amenazaban con salir. Apretó los labios intentando contenerse, su corazón siempre fue muy frágil—Eres… un tonto, Viktor Nikiforov. Llegas de repente con un tamaño diferente, te declaras y encima me pides matrimonio. Son demasiadas emociones para mí, apenas puedo respirar. No me sorprende de ti, siempre has sido muy apresurado.—Acordó la distancia entre ambos, tomando mis muñecas.— Es muy pronto para casarnos, además una boda no es tan fácil de organizar y como mínimo debemos ahorrar un año o dos, dependiendo de cómo será y si lo pienso bien con lo peculiar que eres nos tardaremos cinco años para juntar el dinero. También tienes que explicarme todo lo que ocurrió mientras no estaba y cómo es que ya no eres un diminuto. —Iba a protestar, pero el azabache cubrió mi boca con su mano. Puede que suene ridículo pero hasta sus regaños me encantaban.— No me interrumpas. —Carraspeó frunciendo el ceño, retirándola— Desde que regresaste a mi vida he tenido que escuchar tus berrinches, es suficiente y mi turno de hablar. Eres la primera persona a la que quise aferrarme, has robado mi corazón por completo y no me imagino estar con otro que no seas tú. Viktor, te amo. —Sacó el anillo de la caja y lo colocó en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, las palabras que esperé escuchar él las pronuncio como si se tratara de una melodía. Y por cierto, se supone que yo debía ponerle el anillo— Y lo que quiero decir… acepto, esa es mi respuesta. Me casaré contigo y estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase. —Sin darme tiempo para contestar de nuevo, se abalanzó sobre mí rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y depositando un beso en mis labios que guardaría en un rincón de mi corazón; delicado, torpe, endulzado. Como si no estuviera ya enamorado de su sonrisa, de sus manos, de sus imperfecciones. _Mi dulce atrapasueños, quiero que me amordaces a besos cada día desde hoy._

 _ **Ven y se uno,**_

 _ **y enamórate.**_

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **Es la 1:47 y apenas acabé el capítulo. Empecé como a las siete, no estoy segura. En realidad no sé qué decir de esto, por un lado estoy emocionada de haber terminado y compartirlo con ustedes, por otro lado espero llene sus expectativas. Fue muuy difícil, lo admito. Me esforcé mucho, es por eso que los nervios me matan.**

 **Gracias a una personita -Ciel Phantomhive- que me mandó un mensaje para sugerirme una forma de transformar a Viktor bebé en humano basado en Fullmetal alchemist y sus principios. No he terminado el anime así que bueno, no sé si lo desarrollé de la mejor manera -eso sí, investigué-. No mencioné la alquimia porque sería sacar algo que no venía al caso con los diminutos y su origen, hubiera sido raro que Yakov la practicara de la nada XD así que saqué referencias como los círculos de transmutación. Hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo mas complicado que he escrito, espero que les guste y que el final no sea cake después de todo lo que ellos pasaron ;-; LE MANDO UN BESOTE. De no ser por su opinión el final hubiera sido -lo admito- triste. Mi idea era que no se quedaran juntos -es mala-. pero me hicieron cambiar la perspectiva y darles un final bonis.**

 **Mi hermana tuvo otro final alternativo y se los comparto: Otabek pisa por accidente a Viktor.**

 **Lo del anillo lo tenía planeado, mas no lo de la propuesta. Cuando lo escribía la emoción me ganó y lo puse JAJAJA, no puede evitarlo. Espero no fuera exagerado.**

 **GRACIAS por seguir mi historia y comentar. Pero esto no significa que acabó, bueno sí pero como me dejó la intriga de saber qué pasará ahora que Viktor es humano sacaré un epílogo para que estén al pendiente. Por otro lado, ¿Qué sucedió entre Yurio y Otabek? 7u7 Se supone que convivieron un "buen" tiempo, pero algo orilló a Beka a volverse un diminuto y como los amo habrá un one-shot exclusivo para ellos. No lo subiré aquí, pero les aviso. No daré fechas pero espero sea pronto porque ya me quedé seca.**

 **Ya sé que no fue el mejor desenlace -no tengo nada de experiencia en este género- Perooo, espero haberles transmitido los sentimientos de Viktuuri.**

 **Saludos y besitos. We were born to shipp Viktuuri.**


End file.
